


Birthday Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ron gives Harry a birthdaysurprise.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This was written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hailiebu)[**hailiebu**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/hailiebu/)'s birthday because she's my whorecrux, she taught me where to ~~stick~~ put my commas, and she is who she is without any facade.   


* * *

Harry loved surprises _almost_ as much as Ron loved doing the surprising.  
  
And surprised was an understatement when Harry walked into their bedroom to find Ron with all four limbs tied to their bed, completely naked except for a huge, red bow tied around his hips.  
  
Harry looked at Ron's chest and bit his lip to keep from laughing. Written with chocolate in big, bold letters was…  
  
 **** _Happy  
Birthday!_  
  
He paused for a second about to ask a question, but Ron couldn't have answered. Not with that crimson satin sash stuffed in his mouth.  
  
Stepping further into the room, he approached the bed with every breath feeling like it was coming from his spine. Harry wondered how long Ron had been there, arranged like a wanton slut, waiting for his lover to satisfy him.  
  
His most wild fantasy, the one that he had been too shy to ask for, was right in front of him. His true love's body, tall and perfect, splayed out on black satin sheets like a feast prepared only for him. Ron's legs were spread wide, inviting Harry to crawl in between them and open up his gift.  
  
Drinking in the magnificent sight before him, made Harry feel starved, but it wasn't food that would satisfy his current craving.  
  
The most beautiful part of it was that Ron knew what he wanted. Ron _always_ knew what he wanted.  
  
Their eyes met; Ron winked.  
  
Wasting no time with something as mundane as undressing, Harry used a spell to banish his clothing, unconcerned where they ended up. He slid a finger over one of the smooth satin ties holding Ron's foot to the bed, marveling at the beautiful, stark contrast the red made against the black.  
  
Ron's steamy blue eyes watched as Harry unwrapped his present. One tug and the bow unraveled, revealing Ron's already erect cock complete with a cock ring in the form of a snake.  
  
' _Very subtle_ ,' Harry hissed in Parseltongue. ' _I thought this was my present._ '  
  
' _First, an appetizer_ ,' Harry continued hissing, grinning at the gurgled sounds of yearning coming from Ron's throat as he began to lap up the chocolaty message.  
  
Harry thought that chocolate tasted much better mixed with the salty taste of Ron's skin. When there was only _Happy_ left, Harry smeared it with his finger, coating the tip of three fingers with dripping chocolate. Seductively, keeping his eyes locked on Ron's, he licked it off, giving Ron a preview of what was going to happen next.  
  
He liked to tease and Ron was so easy to provoke. A few soft swipes of his tongue against the head of Ron's cock and Ron was using what little leverage he had to lift his hips, trying to force his cock into Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry liked to tease because he _loved_ to hear Ron beg. But not yet. It was too early in the game. Ron was still coherent enough to ruin the mood. Harry wanted to wait until Ron couldn't do anything _but_ beg. So, among sucking Ron down until his nose was buried in a nest of dark orange curls, he continued to tell Ron his appreciation in a language that Ron couldn't understand, but drove him wild with desire just the same.  
  
Even though Harry's own cock felt like it was about to burst open wide, he wasn't ready for this treat to end. Abandoning Ron's cock, Harry started at the neck and scrupulously licked and nibbled his way past every freckle on Ron's delectable body, enjoying the quivers and muffled moans he was eliciting merely from his mouth.  
  
He could have done that for hours, but there were much more savory things that they could be doing. He reached for the tube of lubrication stashed next to the bed and Ron's eyes lit up like the brightest star in the sky. Settling between Ron's legs, Harry began to prepare himself and Ron; one hand between his legs as the other spread the silky gel over Ron's erection.  
  
Growing mad with his own desire, Harry reached down and ripped the muzzle from Ron's mouth.  
  
"F-fuck, Harry. Oh fuck! You look so hot doing that to yourself."  
  
"This is beautiful," Harry said quietly, fingering the ornate snake wrapped around the base of Ron's erection. "Almost as beautiful as your cock."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. Now, please…" Ron whimpered.  
  
"Please what, Ron?" Harry removed the hand from Ron's cock and placed it on his own, his fingers still buried in his opening. Leisurely, he fisted himself. "I might just come from looking at you like this."  
  
"No! Please, more!"  
  
"More? What more is there? What do you want, Ron? Tell me what you want me to do!"  
  
"Ride me! I want you to sit on my cock and ride me!"  
  
"Like this," Harry said playfully.  
  
Holding Ron's cock straight up in the air, he positioned himself above it, allowing the head to barely touch him. But it was enough to send Ron into a state of incoherence.  
  
"Plea-please… Harry… Oh god… I'll do anything!"  
  
"Such a good boy," Harry purred, pushing the head into him slowly. "You always know exactly what I need."  
  
"Yessss…" Ron groaned, his head rolling from side to side.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Harry impaled himself on Ron's cock. Ron was rendered speechless, low growls and groans appeared to be the only sounds that he was capable of making.  
  
Harry rode his lover with everything that he had, grabbing himself and stroking along with the rhythm of his thrusts, slowing down when he would come close to the edge. Ron's sweaty face was burning red and he was practically in tears begging Harry to let him come. Harry had used a cock ring a few times before and he knew that the pain was worth the indescribable feeling when release was at last granted.  
  
As he drew nearer to the point of no return and while he still had some wits about him, Harry reached for his wand. He waited for the right moment. The moment that they could share together. And when the heat pooling in his stomach uncoiled and began to trickle to his groin, he gasped the spell, removing the ring.  
  
Ron came with a deep scream, thrusting his hips upward, driving himself deeper into Harry. He hit the right spot and gave Harry an added bonus as his orgasm burst out of him and a kaleidoscope of stars exploded behind his eyes.  
  
"Christ," Harry grunted, collapsing on Ron's chest.  
  
Harry stayed there, waiting to regain feeling back in his body. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. Not that Ron and his couplings weren't normally satisfying. Harry certainly wasn't complaining, but this – _this_ had been extraordinary.  
  
Now, he wanted what was really special. He used his wand to unbind Ron, immediately Ron wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him tight to his sweat-slicked body.  
  
"That was…" Harry said, finding it hard to voice his feelings.  
  
"Yeah, that was!" Ron finished.  
  
"I always –"  
  
"I know," Ron said, kissing him sweetly on the lips.  
  
"But, um, not that I'm complaining or anything… but today is October 3rd… My birthday was three months ago."  
  
"I know that," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "I wanted to _surprise_ you."  
  
"But it's not my birthday!" argued Harry.  
  
"But it's someone's birthday somewhere," Ron retorted.  
  
Harry laughed because this was exactly the reason why he loved Ron so much. "Oh, so I benefit from someone else's birthday."  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I reckon that tomorrow is someone's birthday too."  
  
"That it is. And I'm expecting much more Parseltongue when I get _my_ present!"  
  



End file.
